Tron: Legacy Stronger Than Even Him
by Dolphin0150
Summary: Carolyn was different from the beginning and CLU likes that in her. But shes a user, right? But CLU still likes her as he raises her when her 'father' didn't. As they grow closer they will in return become closer. Read as they go though all the trouble and drama! Chapter 7 up!
1. It Now Starts

Dolphin0150: if you are returning to read this story I'm sorry if you liked what was going on but it was not needed…. I don't know why I even typed it up and published it. But here's the real story! I don't own TRON only Carolyn. So here's the real _TRON Legacy: Stronger Even Than Him_

/Tron Legacy: Stronger Than Even Him\\

"You told me you did the same exact thing to her as you did the others! It's been weeks and no changes!"

"Ma'am there are no changes in the dark warrior program we need to end it with her—"

Carolyn, saw memories of a little girl who was being experimented on then felt pain within. _'Where am I?' _A voice called out but then went silent.

"_You will leave her alone, how did you ever get here?" _Another voice called out in Carolyn's head.

"_Now isn't that the million eco ore question? All I want to do is get out."_

"_Now that's going to be the hard part…." The voices faded away._

"Stop it!" a man's voice rang and Carolyn looked up to see to a tall man with brown hair. He was being held back by two others but then he growled as his eyes went a pale blue white and fangs grew as the two men that was holding him was thrown away from him and Carolyn. He then walked up to her and she stood while he knelt down; Carolyn reached her hand out to the man to touch his face and the man smiled as he then picked up the girl. They then left but when they were about to get into the car the man had then a gunshot was heard.

Carolyn then screamed leaning up in her bed as a small five years old.

"Carolyn!" a man's voice rang as the man ran into the room. It was the man who saved her from that day. He then went to the bed side and sat next to her, "Carolyn my sweet child you must sleep, you're meeting Mr. Flynn tomorrow; he's going to care for you and I need you to be yourself."

"But Mick… it was the nightmare again," Carolyn said as she climbed onto Mick's lap.

Mick sighed, "Fine, come on Carolyn," Mick then held tight to Carolyn as he picked her up and carried her to the freezer he slept in; truth is Carolyn could sleep in this if she was staying with him but she was leaving in the morning. Carolyn only stayed for at least one month and during that time he found couple who wanted a little girl but lost her and was now hoping for a boy since the wife was pregnant once again. Mick settled in and then had Carolyn lay right next to him and he closed the freezer door and Carolyn slept till morning when Mick then had to wake her up. "Carolyn come on wake up I need to get you to Mr. Flynn."

Carolyn got out of the freezer groggily and went to go get dressed. About 30 minutes later Carolyn came bounding down the stairs and she looked like she was happy to be meeting Mr. Flynn.

"Come Carolyn get your bag into the car were going to be late," Mick said as he opened the door to Mick's hallway; Carolyn Then squealed in joy that she was leaving her 'home' so she grabbed her bag and ran out the door to the elevator.

_**/Kevin Flynn's home\\**_

Carolyn once the car was parked and Mick opened his door Carolyn ran out of the car straight to the front door of the house which she then rang the doorbell. A few minutes later the door was then opened to a tall

"Well you must be Carolyn, come in" the man said that opened the door.

Carolyn the jumped up and down as she then ran into the house under the man's arm. "Thanks again Kevin, Carolyn wants to go out but I couldn't let her because every time she would want to she gets hunted down" Mick says as he walks up and shakes Kevin's hands then walks in the home. When they walk in and close the door they both hear laughing and they follow it to the kitchen to see Carolyn and Kevin's wife making cookies.

"Mick! Look I get to make cookies" Carolyn squeals when she sees Mick walk into the room.

"Carolyn, dear can you now stir in the chips" Kevin's wife says as she handed her the large wooden spoon. Carolyn took the spoon and began stirring the cookies mixture and Kevin's wife walked towards the two men standing smiling at Carolyn, "She's such a sweet heart, I don't know who would want to hurt her; I'm Jordan," she said as she held a hand out for Mick.

"Mick St. John," Mick said as he took her hand to shake it. Then when he then let go of the hand shake his cell phone started to ring, Mick the pulled this large phone out of his bag that he was carrying and answered it.

When Mick answered it Jordan walked back to Carolyn to see the batter all done, "Carolyn it's time to spoon the cookies dough out onto pans now." Jordan then got two baking pans down and showed how Carolyn to do it and then let her try with Carolyn making big large cookie lumps

"I call that one" Kevin laughed as he walked behind Carolyn helping her hand in hand.

"No its mine! I made it" Carolyn said as the pan went into oven and Carolyn turned to look at Kevin.

"How about we share" Kevin asked as he knelt down to her height, Carolyn smiled and nodded her head and Kevin then stood and told her to the living room where Carolyn then squealed again at the sight of the grand piano. Kevin looked down at her, "Is it nice?"

"Yes it is I was told as I had a talent for playing the piano, may I?"

Mick then walked into the room after his conversion and heard Carolyn request, "Carolyn, I must leave you now; the Flynn's will take good care of you. You may visit me when you're able to Carolyn. Be a good girl for Mrs. Jordan and Mr. Flynn alright?"

Carolyn left Kevin's grasp and ran over to Mick who hugged as kissed her cheek and said his goodbyes as he left out the door. Kevin walked back to her, "Why don't you play something for me then?"

Carolyn then beamed like nothing just happened as she ran to the piano but then stopped when she sat on the seat and saw the peddles were far away from her; she then mumbled something and the peddles then met her feet and Carolyn then looked at the keys and clunked a few of them thinking on what to play then smiled wickedly and started to play a slow pace notes _(AN: I listen to Trans-Siberian and Beethoven's last night overture is what Carolyn is playing)_ it was dark but Carolyn loved it anyway as she continued playing it, then she hit the keys hard and fast and the song picked up and Kevin was sitting on the other side of the room shocked beyond belief that a five year old was playing the piano this great with a mix of Beethoven's music playing, Midnight sonata and The Fifth; both really hard pieces. Jordan who was finishing up the cookies heard the piano playing and walked out to be also shocked as Carolyn was finishing up her song and turned around when she heard them clap.

"Very good Carolyn. And you were never taught" Kevin asked.

"No I saw the piano one day and started playing it and the people saw it and gave me music to play with, I can play another," Carolyn said. Both Kevin and Jordan nodded as Carolyn turned back around the face the piano, "this song was made for me by my doctor's son, he was the one that was with me the most when I played giving me tips and some lessons on really hard songs," Carolyn then began to play a song with a soothing song as it got faster and then slow once again _(AN: this song is River Flows In You by Yiruma)_. Carolyn kept playing and Jordan went back to finish the cookies then start to make some lunch.

When the song ended Kevin stood from his seat and went to Carolyn, "Carolyn you play beautifully, we always had that piano there as a display but you can now play on it whenever you want."

Carolyn smiled as Jordan then brought out three sandwiches and gave one to Carolyn, "I don't know what you like so I made them all the same."

Carolyn took her sandwich and took a bite out of it, chewed, and swallowed, "It's great, thank you." Jordan and Kevin smiled at each other as they ate their lunch.

**/End Of Line\\**

Dolphin0150: I'm so sorry for the hold up! I was going to make this longer but I want to post this before I get busy with Marching Band! And note for the ppl who are reading this for KH I'm still going to go with it…I hated how I just ended it. And plus there is something that I might use in this story that has to be explained in some shape or form with KH ;) I don't know when I might have the next chapter on… its now Fall for me even though it's not really. My life is not mine starting tomorrow with marching band (colorguard)


	2. Her Cruel Father

Dolphin0150: Well it seems like my practice days allow me to work somewhat on my stories but finding the one to work on… now that's a hard one. But before we get to the chapter I want to thank some people, they didn't comment on it (I would like them too) but they added my story into their fav, so thank you Harry Apprentice and betholly for adding my story into their favorite! BTW sorry of it being short I didn't mean it to be but I wanted for you to know that I'm still thinking about this story! Now on to the story! By the way I don't own anything but Carolyn!

**/Stronger Even Than Him\\**

Over the months Carolyn became quite bonded with Kevin Flynn, telling her of the most wonderful stories about a program named Tron, the MCP, Stark, and then what started but only a few days ago another program named CLU. Codified Likeness Utility who Kevin said looked just like him; Carolyn thought that was the coolest thing that he had ever told her.

"Kevin, what happen? How's CLU and Tron" Carolyn asked as Kevin tucked her into her new bed.

Kevin laughed, "They are both fine, making the Grid better than before, and I plan on showing you soon."

Carolyn then went on her knees on the bed, "Really!"

Kevin pushed her back into her bed, "tomorrow my dear, now go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

Carolyn then allowed Kevin to kiss her goodnight and she then pulled the covers up trying to make herself go to bed faster, but it couldn't come fast enough.

**/the next day in the morning\\**

Carolyn woke all cheerful and got herself dressed and ran down the stairs seeing Jordan making pancakes, "My Carolyn you're up all excited. You ready," Jordan asked and Carolyn nodded her head and jumped up and down, "Kevin will be right back he's out getting a close friend of ours to show him the Grid also, Alan Bradley—" Jordan was then stopped when she heard a small whimper come from Carolyn.

"Girls I'm home" Kevin's voice rang though the house.

Alan's voice was heard, "girls? I thought Jordan was having a boy?"

Then Carolyn's whimpers changed to screaming and Kevin ran into the kitchen with Alan following him "Jordan what happen?"

Jordan turned from the small body that was in the corner screaming, "I mentioned Alan's name and then she started acting weird."

Alan who was standing looking at what was in the corner went to take a closer look and saw the little girl and was anger by it, "Why you little…"

Carolyn's screams got louder and pleads was added in, "I didn't kill her, I didn't kill mom, I know I didn't—"

Kevin looked at Alan, "what is she saying?"

Alan looked at his friend, "you didn't know?" Alan then made a cold hearted laugh, "she's my _daughter_," he said as he spat out the last word like venom. "She's the reason why Jet is motherless—"

"I didn't kill my mother" Carolyn screamed as she stood and ran over to her father and started hitting him on the chest, "I loved my mother, not like I'll ever love you! You sent me_ there_ mom tried stopping you but you didn't listen to her and so because she protected me you shot her trying to kill me! You killed mom! I never did, it was all you because you didn't like me because I was different! You sent me away and they made it worse—"

Alan was getting tired of her and slapped her across the cheek making her stop and stagger back and Jordan ran up to Carolyn stepping in front of her, "Alan that's enough!"

"You're going to protect her too? She's a demon there's nothing good about her."

Kevin then had enough, "Alan stop right there; where's the man that's my friend?"

"Gone when I saw her."

Kevin then went over to Carolyn and picked her up, "well Carolyn has been nothing but helpful here; and if you can't deal with that then I can't bring you to the grid."

Alan stood there, "you can't do that! Tron is my program I have every right to be in that place as she does."

"Then deal with her presence for a day," Kevin shouted at him he then he took a deep breath in then let it out, "Your messing my Zen thing man."

"Zen? Since when did you do Zen" Alan asked as the subject was then changed.

**/on the Grid\\**

CLU walked into Flynn's office after he got word that Flynn was back on the Grid. He only expected to see Flynn and Tron but when he came in he saw another man looking like Tron, must be his user, and a small little girl standing closer to Flynn then the other user.

"Flynn! Good to see you again," Clu said as he patted him on the back then felt a small tug on his leg, he looked down to see the small little girl. He knelt down beside her, "why hello my name is CLU, what's yours?"

The little girl blushed then smiled, "it's a pleasure to meet you CLU, and I'm Carolyn."

"My my, such outstanding grammar from a small girl like you," CLU smiled as he picked Carolyn up making her squeal.

As Carolyn moved to sit on CLU's hip Flynn laughed, "Yes good to see you too CLU, this s Alan," as he gestured to the Tron looking man, "he's Tron's user and the little girl your holding is his daughter."

CLU then looked at Carolyn, who was tracing his white circuit lines. Alan then scoffed and muttered, "She's no daughter of mine."

Flynn hearing this himself, called in a female program, "gem can you take Miss. Carolyn here to get her very own disk while me, Tron, Clu and Alan talk?"

Gem nodded as she them walked over to CLU, "hello, my name Gem, Flynn asked me to help you get your own disk." Carolyn looked at CLU who nodded giving her a sign that it was ok; he handed Carolyn over to Gem who took her out of the room.

Dolphin0150: I'm so sorry for the wait! Homework and Marching band is making me go crazy so I haven't been able to type up my story. Which speaking of that, I write my stories then type them up and I changed the way I'm telling this so it might sound weird for a small amount of time! This is my senior year of high school so I might be slower than usual in updating. And I'm sorry that it's a short chapter again!


	3. CLU becomes somewhat of a father

Dolphin0150: Sadness is coming to me. Marching Band season is over for me and it was my last. I enjoyed it. But time to update my stories!

**/Tron Legacy: Stronger Then Even Him\\**

"I'm sure you're wondering what Alan and Carolyn are doing here," Kevin said as he sat while CLU was looked out the window watching Gem take Carolyn out of the tower they were in and go right next door.

"Yes why," CLU asked as he tore himself from the window.

"Alan I think it would be best if you took over," Kevin said looking at his friend but then back at CLU with a sorry look on his face.

Alan looked at CLU, fixed his glasses by pushing them up, "CLU you see things as imperfect right?"

"If they are," CLU retorted knowing deep in his system this convo wasn't going to end well.

"Carolyn is imperfect in every way—" Alan started.

"No she isn't," CLU shouted at Alan stopping him midsentence. When CLU first saw Carolyn he saw a strong energy, nothing imperfect about her.

"She killed her own mother!"

CLU smirked, "Any proof?"

Alan was shocked then he turned to Flynn, "You told me he hated imperfection!"

"I told you if he saw it that way, Alan let it go! I should've never even brought you."

CLU then understood as he thought to himself as Tron entered into argument and didn't hear the door open, "I'm not killing her if that's what you want!" CLU then heard a small gasp and when he turned to see what it was he saw Carolyn, once her eyes met his Carolyn turned as ran.

"You told me he could!"

"Flynn how dare you keep my user out of this place!"

"It was CLU's decision on whether or not to do anything; I would have brought him another time Tron."Flynn said as he looked at CLU but found him gone; what the three didn't know was that he was following Carolyn who walked into something she shouldn't have.

**/CLU and Carolyn\\**

CLU climbed all the rest on the flights of stairs to go to the roof wondering why Flynn added these bloody things in the first place. When he got there he saw Carolyn out of her grid outfit and into a small blood red dress and she was dancing around. As CLU slowly walked near Carolyn there was a growl behind him, once again he turned towards the sound but when he turned his system told him to be scared because what growled was a Bengal Tiger almost the same size then him. It growled again as it slowly came up to him.

"Nakomis," Carolyn shouted as CLU saw her appear out of nowhere right in front of him, "stop it now, we like CLU!" CLU then became wide eyed as Nakomis then calmed and nudged Carolyn with its head making Carolyn pet her tiger. When she got behind its ear Nakomis looked at CLU making him freeze; Carolyn then looked at him and reached for his hand, when she grabbed it CLU looked down at Carolyn, "It's alright CLU she was just protecting me. You won't hurt me right CLU?"

CLU's eyes soften as he knelt down next to her and grabbed her into a hug, "No, I won't hurt you; I would never be able to."

"Promise?"

CLU smiled at her as he kissed her nose, "Promise," and as CLU held her Carolyn sobbed. When CLU heard this he held her tighter and kissed the top of her head, when he did Carolyn relaxed more into CLU. CLU then became slightly angered at this because it was a simple show of comfort, where CLU knew this he did not know but then he wondered if she got and affection other than the amount she got with Flynn and his wife, since Flynn talked about Carolyn since she came to live with her.

"CLU" Flynn's voice rang from the stairwell. Then Flynn was seen running up the stairs with Alan and Tron following right behind him. Once Carolyn saw the anger on her father's face she hid behind CLU's arm.

"Daemonium," Alan shouted at her. CLU cringed, he knew what it meant and nobody hat to tell Carolyn what it meant also. Alan then nodded at Tron and CLU saw a flash of white and he then moved Carolyn to his back.

"Carolyn hold on," CLU shouted as he ran to the edge of the tower, once he felt Carolyn grab her arms around CLU's neck he then jumped off falling for a small amount till he took out his baton snapping it to form his light jet around himself and Carolyn. CLU flew the light jet all the way to a ship that had a glass door that opened for them and CLU was going at such a high speed, he deactivate the light jet and was able to get himself into the ship without harming Carolyn.

"CLU where are we," Carolyn asked as she moved back to the side of his hip.

CLU smiled at her, "this where I spend most of my time, right here on this ship at looks over whole the grid, nobody can get up here without me knowing."

"Sir you're back," a voice shouted making Carolyn scream slightly as she hid behind CLU again.

"Carolyn come out," CLU laughed out, "It's my assistant, there's nothing to be scared of."

Carolyn looked out as she saw a man not looking up as he walked up but he was looking a small looking tablet, "Sir Flynn not suppose to leave for—,"he then looked up and saw Carolyn hanging on to CLU.

CLU looked at Carolyn then Jarvis, "This is Carolyn, and she'll be stay with us from now on."

Carolyn smiled at Jarvis as CLU moved her closer and held out her hand, "Hello and you are?"

Jarvis then snapped out of his thoughts and lightly took Carolyn's hand smiling shook it, "Jarvis, my name is Jarvis. Sorry it's... I've never seen a user this small before."

Carolyn smiled, "Well I'm only a child."

Jarvis smiled as her as CLU led her away out of the room they were in and into a new room, once CLU and Carolyn was in there Carolyn yawned, "tired?"

Carolyn looked at CLU, "Yes."

"Well that's a good thing, this is your room, I'm right next door after you making a turn down the hallway," CLU then laid her down on the bed and moved the covers to cover her and CLU kissed her on the forehead, "see you later Carolyn, sleep well." CLU then waited till her eyes were closed and left making sure the door was closed and left a sign saying do not disturb.

CLU then walked back to his room and rested on his bed to charge himself, not even a full hour and there was someone climbing into the bed with him; CLU opened one eye and saw Carolyn teary eyes getting close as she could to CLU, "Carolyn, what's wrong?"

"Nightmares, before Mick St. John found me I couldn't sleep, but if I sleep with someone, it feels better. And I can sleep," Carolyn said as she hugged CLU tight not wanting to let go.

CLU sighed as he turned himself to face Carolyn and wrapped his arms around her, "well then you can sleep with me, I don't mind." Carolyn then weakly smiled as her eyes became droopy again and Carolyn fell asleep while CLU held her then shutting down so he could recharge all the while thinking this was going to be hard to Carolyn would never have to fear anything again.

**/ Tron Legacy: Stronger Than Even Him\\**

Dolphin0150: well three days for me to type this…it was break time for me so….but I have something to tell you all if you read these. My other two big stories; Being on the good side and Where the past still hurts, will be join each other in this story. Carrie is for BOTGS where Carol is for WTPSH. Carolyn will stay this way, I got a Mary Sue and had to rethink a few things so my stories might seem a little strange to a point. But I promise you I will not stop those three till they are all done in this final story. So I would like you all at some point in time to read them since I will be adding them into this story because it would be easier on me but that's not the only reason. If I told you it would ruin the story line for everything that I have plan! So happy reading 

**/ End of Line\\**


	4. Feelings? and Carolyn gets older

Dolphin0150: hi everyone! Sorry for the break I've gotten very busy for the last few days of my high school life. And guess what! I GRADUATED! Ok now since I got that out of my system; at the end of the last chapter I mentioned that somebody gave me the Mary Sue and if you haven't been reading my other two stories that I have been slowly updating here it is;

So I'm going through Carolyn seeing what I can take away from her and what I can keep, and saw there is three big parts to her.

First, Carolyn was a vampire.

Second, she was also a witch and a keyblader.

And third, each one of these parts of her had different personalities to them.

So as I am sitting here thinking how I am going to do this, and saw that two of my stories are talking about two parts of her. Carolyn has many sides to herself making her different so here is my thinking.

Carolyn is the main part as the others are parts of her so parts of her name. Carolyn is the witch who is for Tron: Legacy Stronger Than Even Him.

Carrie is the keyblader for Being On The Good Side.

And my newest one Carol is for When the Past Still Hurts which is the vampire part if you haven't figured it out yet.

So I have gotten more story faving so I would like to thank Alex5542, Ben56ten, and Ginga no Yousei. I thank you guys so much and know that you guys love what I'm writing. Now on with the story! I don't own anything but the plot and my OC characters!

**/Tron Legacy: Even Stronger Than Him\\**

_Last time:_

_CLU then walked back to his room and rested on his bed to charge himself, not even a full hour and there was someone climbing into the bed with him; CLU opened one eye and saw Carolyn teary eyes getting close as she could to CLU, "Carolyn, what's wrong?"_

"_Nightmares, before Mick St. John found me I couldn't sleep, but if I sleep with someone, it feels better. And I can sleep," Carolyn said as she hugged CLU tight not wanting to let go._

_CLU sighed as he turned himself to face Carolyn and wrapped his arms around her, "well then you can sleep with me, I don't mind." Carolyn then weakly smiled as her eyes became droopy again and Carolyn fell asleep while CLU held her then shutting down so he could recharge all the while thinking this was going to be hard to Carolyn would never have to fear anything again._

6,000 Grid Years, 6 human years later at the age of 16…

Carolyn after that night sleeping with CLU never truly went back to her own room, CLU enjoyed that Carolyn slept with him; it made him feel…wanted. Kevin Flynn has been no help to make the grid perfect, but he's been making one person as perfect as her powers will let her, Carolyn was being trained. Carolyn grew into the most beautiful girl of the age of 16 CLU has seen, but what can he say; he never has seen any users of this age before. As Carolyn got stronger with each time CLU worked with her CLU's anger grew for Kevin Flynn.

There was then a program flying across CLU's line of vision as he then heard,

'_Catch me, catch me, catch me_

_C'mon catch me, I want you now_

_I know you can save me_

_Come and save me, I need you now_

_I am yours forever, yes forever I will follow_

_Any way on any day, never gonna let go_

_(Jai ho, Jai ho)_

_(Jai ho)_

_I need you, gonna make it_

_(Jai ho)_

_I'm ready, so take it,' _Carolyn sang as the last line she opened her arms as her lights got brighter and then pulsed to 'attack' the programs she was training with.

'_(Jai ho)_

_You are the reason that I breathe_

_(Jai ho)_

_You are the reason that I still believe_

_(Jai ho)_

_You are my destiny, Jai ho_

_(Jai ho)_

_No, there is nothin' that can stop us_

_(Jai ho)_

_Nothing can ever come between us_

_(Jai ho)_

_So come and dance with me, Jai ho_

_You and me, it's destiny,' _Carolyn danced around as her feet, when it touched the ground it released power that will hurt anyone other than people on her own side. Carolyn attacked all of the programs till one was left.

'_(Jai ho)_

_Baila, baila_

_Baila, baila_

_(Jai ho)_

_Baila, baila_

_(Jai ho),' _Carolyn pulled her disk out as the program followed and she played with him but by the end of her singing Carolyn was on top of the program derezzing the program. This was CLU secret weapon and Carolyn wasn't mad at it, CLU never acted upon this that he was just using her, no over the years CLU found that he couldn't really feel, even if it was a feeling, that he couldn't go on with the plan without her.

"Carolyn," CLU said as he saw Carolyn stand.

Carolyn looked at him and with a smile she walked over to him, "how was that CLU?"

CLU looked down at her, "very good my dear, now I have a question for you, Kevin Flynn isn't the man that I thought he was, he left the path of the plan, you remember that plan right my dear," Carolyn nodded her head and CLU continued, "me and a few programs are going after him tonight, now you don't have to, but would you like to tag along my dear, to show that your still wanted." Carolyn smiled as she then accepted.

Hours later…

"Flynn," CLU shouted his clothes were now a skintight suit with golden lights that ran all over his body but one line of lights on his index finger. Carolyn was somewhat of the same way, skintight body suit, golden color, but her lights were a more feminine look as two lines of lights came from her index and middle fingers. "Am I still to create the perfect system," CLU asked as Kevin stopped and Tron was unsure of what was going to happen when he was Carolyn.

"Yea," Kevin said weakly, CLU then looked at Carolyn as both of their helmets rezzed on and they both backed up.

Just then two of the guards show up from the darkness all around them, "go," Tron says as he attacked one guard by taking his disk and derezzing the program, Tron looked at his hands as he saw that they were two different colors and didn't understand that he could take another program's disk.

"You've been corrupted," CLU says as he grabbed Kevin by the throat and throws him down as he then walked towards him.

Tron then, using the other disk he took along with his own attacks two other guards and Carolyn. He derezzes the two guards no problem, but then he turns to Carolyn, "I don't want to fight you."

Carolyn huffed as she then tackled Tron, "too bad!" Carolyn and Tron fight for a few seconds till Tron is able to push her off and kick her in the gut as she flies into the side of the building and Tron then stands and charges for CLU. "CLU watch out!"

"Why, why," Kevin asks as he backs up, CLU doesn't hear Carolyn's warning, and is tackled to the ground by Tron. He then punches CLU as Carolyn stands up and runs over to Kevin and is about to attack him and Kevin's eyes are wide with fret.

"Remember me Kevin" Carolyn asks as she got closer to him.

"Carolyn," CLU screams for her and Carolyn then kicks Kevin as she then ran to Tron tackling him to the ground as CLU stood and looked at Tron. CLU looked at Carolyn whom then looks at Tron and then CLU slices onto Tron's back making him back out.

21,000 Grid years, 21 human years later at the age of 32…

Carolyn continued to go but then 16 years after trapping Flynn on the Grid, killing the ISO's, and making the Grid perfect Carolyn stopped aging at the age of 32 while her mental age was 37. Carolyn was stronger; nobody could tell her what to do; only CLU can. Carolyn was still training, but it got harder now since CLU was working with her one on one. Carolyn did have the upper hand till out of nowhere CLU struck her down. "Carolyn how many times must I say it, don't go easy, I'll tell you when to stop," CLU said as his helmet derezzed and walked towards Carolyn. As he walked towards Carolyn her helmet also derezzed; CLU held out a hand to help her up and Carolyn took it.

Once Carolyn was up on her feet she felt somebody coming, she then turns her head in the direction and growled, "Must you keep him, he's such a coward."

CLU then looks and sees Jarvis walking towards them, "excellent job sir—"

"Oh will you shut up teacher's pet," Carolyn spat. Jarvis turned to look at Carolyn and his eyes went as big as spacers, Carolyn looked down at herself and saw that her suit has yet to fix itself; it was showing most of her chest from where CLU got her and part of her thigh near her center. In a flash Carolyn had Jarvis around the neck with one arm and the other pulling an arm behind his back, "why you sick bastard!"

Jarvis then smirked, "there's no harm in looking."

Carolyn hissed as her suit and eyes went black, she twisted Jarvis again and held her disk right at his throat. She then looked at CLU, "what do you want me to do?"

"Carolyn…," CLU started.

"No! He ogles me when you're not around and now he's ogling me right in front of you," Carolyn screams. She never wanted Jarvis to ogle her she wanted CLU to. Over the years after Flynn's reign stopped and CLU's began she felt something growing for CLU and it wasn't a fatherly love she wanted from him.

CLU then walked towards her and started to fix her suit, he then gets closer to her ear, "I'll take care of this, go to my chambers and wait for me there," CLU said as he kissed her neck making Carolyn drop Jarvis and leave the two boys.

CLU stood above Jarvis staring at him. "Thank you sir—" Jarvis said but then stopped when CLU kicked him.

"You've gone far enough Jarvis! I've told you before and I'll say it again, Carolyn's mine," CLU shouted as he then kicked him again and walked away.

When CLU opened his door for his chambers he smiled at what he saw, Carolyn asleep facing the door like she was waiting for him, but CLU knew that every time she hit that bed she fell asleep in 2 nanoseconds. CLU walked up to the bed and very slowly moved Carolyn to the pillow, but not before CLU got there first and laid Carolyn on his chest. Carolyn then shifted and took in a deep breath and CLU's 'musk' filled her lungs and her eyes opened. She then looked down and saw CLU's orange lights; she then looked up and saw CLU sleeping. Carolyn laid there looking at CLU and then saw his hair and wondered how soft it was, without thinking her hand went up and touched his head. It was so soft as she touched him more and began petting the top of his head. "Carolyn…," CLU moaned as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him and up to where CLU nuzzled his head into Carolyn's neck, covering his head with Carolyn's long golden blonde hair. Carolyn laid there with her eyes widened; CLU never acted this way, but then relaxed when she heard CLU's breathing slowed, and she fell asleep once again. Both slept till the following morning, CLU being the first one up. CLU slowly opened his eyes to see Carolyn's hair; he then slowly moved his head back to see Carolyn sleeping in his arms. He then slowly unwrapped his arms from Carolyn and slowly without waking her left the bed. Once he left the bed he went to the table and picked up his tablet and moved to one of the chairs. Once he turned it on and started working in it Carolyn started to slowly wake up.

When Carolyn was fully awake she saw CLU entranced into his tablet, looking at the anatomy of male and female human beings. He was so dead into it Carolyn was able to get out of the bed, cross the room to CLU, cross her arms, and then leaned on CLU's head. "Whatca doing?"

CLU jumped slightly when he felt Carolyn lean on his head and glanced towards the bed a saw it empty. He then heard Carolyn's sweet laughter as she moved to his side, "Morning Carolyn."

Carolyn smiled as her laughter stopped and saw what he was really doing, "so what is it this time?"

CLU looked down at his tablet, "don't know yet but when I'm done its gonna be the greatest update that I ever have done."

Carolyn laughed, "CLU it will be the greatest update you've done because it will be the first one you've ever done."

CLU glared at her making her laugh harder but then stop when her stomach growled at her making CLU laugh, "come on lets feed the monster."

Carolyn stuck out her tongue and walked by CLU, "meanie, making fun of me."

"It's my job to Carolyn," CLU said as he grabbed her from behind making Carolyn scream.

"Put me down!" CLU then put feet back on the ground, "Job my ass though CLU," Carolyn said playfully as she walked into the kitchen. "Hey want pancakes?"

CLU looked at her and sat down at the Café table they have that overlooks the whole City of Tron, "do I have a choice?"

Carolyn closed the fridge door, "yes because its either chocolate chip or blueberry."

CLU thought for a moment, "blueberry, but what I still don't get is that you can make food have pure energy in it."

Carolyn smiled as she went back into the fridge and got out blueberries, milk, and a vase filled with a glowing blue liquid know as pure energy. She then got down a glass and filled the glass with the glowing liquid and handed it to CLU, "I don't question it, I just can." Carolyn then took a box of pancake mix down as well as a bottle of water. As CLU watched her make breakfast he saw why he was falling in love with the woman; and could never do anything without her.

**/Tron Legacy: Stronger Than Even Him\\**

Dolphin0150: it was supposed to be even longer but I changed the order of the story so if I went with what I typed you guys would be reading some stuff over again. I'm gonna be gone for a week for summer camp but hopefully after that week I will be back up and typing away. The next chapter might take a bit because I have a beta reader who will be helping me with me grammar but I didn't want her to worry about this one because she's doing a chapter for my twilight story and don't want to overwork her. Well till next time!

**/End of Line\\**


	5. Time Travels

**Dolphin0150: hey everyone! I don't own anything but the plot and Carolyn! And thank you for my beta Shadow101202.**

**Chapter playlist:**

**Hysteria by Muse**

**Raise Your Weapon by Deadmau5**

**Everytime by Brittany Spears**

**Hurt By Christina Aguilera**

**/Tron Legacy: Stronger Than Even Him\\**

_Last Time:_

_As CLU watched her make breakfast he saw why he was falling in love with the woman; and could never do anything without her._

"So what's todays plan," Carolyn asked as she set the plate down that had three large pancakes on it, they held a blue glow to them.

"Don't really know my dear," CLU said as he began eating his pancakes. A few minutes later, Carolyn sat across from him with her own pancakes, but they didn't have as bright of a glow to them as CLU's did. Both sat there talking about what they could add to make the grid better and Carolyn kept telling CLU that the grid would be a little better if he got rid of Jarvis.

Just then the door opened and Jarvis walked in,

"Speak of the devil," Carolyn mumbled under her breath as she got a look from CLU. Carolyn smiled at him and took both their empty plates and went to clean them.

"Sir, we need you, there's another rebel act going on," Jarvis spoke as he looked up from his tablet. CLU sighed as he stood and went to Carolyn,

"Thanks for breakfast my dear," CLU spoke as he kissed her cheek and left, leaving Jarvis glaring at Carolyn.

"User," Jarvis said with a sneer.

"Teacher's pet," Carolyn said back.

"Jarvis," CLU shouted.

"Go your master is waiting," Carolyn said mocking him.

"Why you," Jarvis started.

Carolyn held up her hand as the energy around them pulsed and Jarvis was suspended, floating in the air, Carolyn then went out from behind the counter and closer to Jarvis whom saw her eyes go black and a smile that scared him come out. Then one beat came out of nowhere and Jarvis was dropped to the floor. Jarvis looked up at her, quickly stood up, and ran out the door.

"You need to do something about her," Jarvis complained.

"You asked for it," was all CLU said.

Carolyn went back to cleaning the dishes from breakfast when she remember a vision she had when she first got here and wondered when it was going to happen, in her vision Carolyn noticed that she was the age she was now in that vision.

'"_You promised," Carolyn shouted at CLU, CLU didn't look at her. "You said you would never hurt me but you went to –" Carolyn said as she ran up to him and started hitting him but stopped when CLU kissed her._

"_I wanted to tell you, every day I did, but I was scared that you would feel something different from me…" '_

It was funny after she understood that vision when she got older she started to fall in love with him, even though when she was young her visions would change, she did nothing about this since she thought it would be different, and how much she was right was going to show.

Later that night…

CLU sat in his throne looking out onto the city,

NP" Jarvis," CLU asked for him and Jarvis was at his side in seconds.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you get Gem to come to my chambers?" CLU asked as he stood and started walking towards the door.

"Sir, sure I don't like her, but what about Carolyn?"

"She'll be in her own room for one night." Jarvis walked towards him,

"Sir that's not what I meant." CLU sighed,

"I can't ask her, I'm like a father to her," CLU then walked out leaving Jarvis to call Gem to CLU's chambers. When CLU walked into his chambers, he saw Carolyn take her hair out of the back of her sports bra that she slept in making CLU's mouth go dry and his pants stretch tight. He then shook those thoughts out of his head as he went closer to her.

"CLU," Carolyn shouted as she then ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Mashing her body into him making CLU get hard again. She laid her head on his chest and CLU's thoughts came back, "CLU I missed you. I had to practice with those weak programs you call guards."

"I'm sorry my dear, I had a lot of work to do," CLU said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, not wanting to let go, but then he remembered Gem was coming and dropped his arms, "Carolyn I have a question for you," CLU spoke as he made Carolyn look at him.

"Yes CLU?"

"I'm going to work late and it's going to be really noisy, can you sleep in your own room tonight?" CLU asked as he kissed the top of her head.

Carolyn moved away from CLU not allowing him to see her face, _'Did I do something?'_ she thought, but then looked back up and with a smile,

"Okay CLU, see you tomorrow then," Carolyn said quickly as she ran out of the room.

"Carolyn," CLU shouted when he followed her and stopped her by grabbing her arm making her look at him and he saw tears running down her face; it nearly broke his heart that he was making her sleep alone tonight, "Carolyn it's just for one night." CLU then wiped away the tears and Carolyn tried to leave again, but CLU grabbed her once again, "Carolyn you know I love you right?"

Carolyn then stopped, "I know you do CLU, I'm tired; I'll see you tomorrow."

CLU then dropped her hand, "Alright then Carolyn, night," CLU said as he kissed her cheek and walked off. Carolyn was about to go into her room till a voice echoed down the hall,

"You called for me?" the voice asked.

"Yes I did, come in," CLU spoke while Carolyn looked around the corner and saw Gem walk into CLU's room. Carolyn then pressed back behind the wall with her hand covering her mouth, _'Why! Why Gem?'_ Carolyn ran to her room before she could let out a scream and cried into her pillow. Hours after hours Carolyn laid awake to the nightmares that CLU scared away when he allowed Carolyn to sleep with him. She delete left her room and passed by CLU's quarters, she heard the moaning that made Carolyn decide that she was going to visit the MP3 program.

Carolyn didn't get back to the ship till the early morning, not sleeping even a wink. She really needed energy now. Carolyn was being stupid and passed right in front of CLU's room just as the devil was walking out of it.

"Carolyn," CLU shouted as Carolyn ran, "Carolyn stop it," CLU shouted as he grabbed her.

"No! Let go of me," Carolyn screamed at him as she tried to wrench out of his grasp.

"Why?"

"Don't play dumb with me CLU! Now let go of me!"

"Carolyn stop—"

"CLU," Gem said quietly as she turned the corner making Carolyn freeze on the spot. As Carolyn turned her eyes went black as did her lights; she escaped out of CLU's grasp and ran towards Gem. When she got closer to Gem, she disappeared right in front of her teleporting herself to the End of Line Club.

"Carolyn," Castor said when he saw the back of her, but when he turned around, "Carolyn! What happen?"

"I want to do a show, am I allowed?"

Castor went wide eyed, "Sure thing my pretty."

"Good," Carolyn said as she felt the pull she always felt around CLU's energy. She looked out and saw Gem lead him into one of the front tables. Just as they sat down dark music started the show for her and Carolyn came out dancing like she was slightly crazy.

"What's wrong? this song is so dark."

"Maybe something happened?"

"Well look over there, I would be too."

"She's with CLU?"

"Yes and no—he's like a father to her and they do everything together."

The song ended and a slower, slightly kinder one started, but it was about hurting and everyone stared at Gem. Once the song started to go techno Carolyn knew something was up with CLU and she used her powers to get him out of whatever was making him go crazy. By the end of the song CLU did not come out of whatever Gem placed on him and knew there was one last thing she had to do. _'He promised and he lied!'_ Carolyn told Castor that she had one more song to do, but needed to change and said that she would be right back leaving the stage area, she went backstage. When Carolyn left CLU's mind clear, he pushed Gem off his lap and ordered Rinzler to take her away, but what he didn't know was that Carolyn was still coming back out and she didn't know that his mind was clear and she was making the biggest mistake of her life. When Carolyn came out CLU was shocked and Kevin almost came out of the shadows where he was hiding. Carolyn walked out in a floor length blood red ball gown that tied behind her neck. She then walked to center stage and sang;

'_Notice me  
>Take my hand<br>Why are we  
>Strangers when<br>Our love is strong  
>Why carry on without me?<em>

_Everytime I try to fly  
>I fall without my wings<br>I feel so small  
>I guess I need you baby<br>And everytime I see you in my dreams  
>I see your face, it's haunting me<br>I guess I need you baby_

_I make believe  
>That you are here<br>It's the only way  
>I see clear<br>What have I done  
>You seem to move on easy<em>

_And everytime I try to fly  
>I fall without my wings<br>I feel so small  
>I guess I need you baby<br>And everytime I see you in my dreams  
>I see your face, you're haunting me<br>I guess I need you baby'  
><em> 

CLU then stood from his seat and started walking forwards while Kevin came out of his corner.

_'I may have made it rain  
>Please forgive me<br>My weakness caused you pain  
>And this song is my sorry'<em>

Carolyn then sighed as she fell to the floor as her lights then pulsed and a line showed up from her and made its way closer to the edge of the stage. As a small body was forming the song played on with Carolyn's voice.  
><em><br>'Ohhhh_

_At night I pray  
>That soon your face<br>Will fade away'_

As the shape became clearer CLU came closer to it.  
><em><br>'And everytime I try to fly  
>I fall without my wings<br>I feel so small  
>I guess I need you baby<br>And everytime I see you in my dreams  
>I see your face, you're haunting me<br>I guess I need you baby'_

CLU then got to the edge of the stage as the song ended, he saw a little girl; he knew what she had done. He was angry at her and left the little girl just as she looked up, he did not see her start to tear up when she saw the doors to his ship open, CLU did not look back.

"Carolyn?"

Carolyn looked to where the voice came from and saw Kevin, she didn't care anymore, she felt more hurt than the first time she came to the Grid, "he promised he would never hurt me and, and…" Carolyn started to say as more tears started to come down.

**/CLU's POV\\**

When I saw Carolyn walk out on the stage, I was dumbfounded. I never knew Carolyn loved to sing in front of others, but when I saw her lights start to pulse I stood from my seat and slowly walked towards her.

'_I may have made it rain  
>Please forgive me<br>My weakness caused you pain  
>And this song is my sorry'<em>

I saw Carolyn exhale as she fell to the ground and her lights continued to pulse, but a small figure started to form closer to the edge of the stage. The song continued but I didn't listen, just because it was her voice doesn't mean I'll listen. As the song ended the small lump moved; it was Carolyn but she was small, like the way she was when we both met. I was furious with her, why couldn't we just talk it out? Sure I liked raising her, but it was something I couldn't do again. I turned and left, but before I got back on my ship I heard Flynn talking to her, that bastard, and Carolyn sobbed out, "he promised he would never hurt me and… and." I didn't want to hear any more of it, she was right, I hurt her. It was something I never knew I could do till I did. I left the club and never looked back.

1,100 cycles, 22,000 grid years, and 22 years later… again…

"Carolyn you have another 'appointment' tonight," Castor spoke as Carolyn who was once again the age of 32 touched the bruises from the last 'appointment'. These appointments started when a program asked if he could have sex with her. After the first program did it everyone did it and every program said it was great to Castor after they all raped her. Carolyn hated it, she wished she never did what she did; Carolyn then stood as she hid her bruises with her fighting outfit and left to do her show.

/TLSTEH\\ 

CLU walked into the End of Line Club for the first time in years, he needed someone, and he didn't want to go to Gem since she was the one who started all of this. But he got word that Castor had somebody and that he was seeing her tonight. Some would call it an excuse to see Carolyn, but CLU didn't want to see her; he didn't know how to face her. No doubt she was performing anyway, but when he did show up she was starting her last song. She changed, CLU knew something was wrong, but couldn't place it. Carolyn's hair was shorter, there wasn't the blond tips that he loved, and her eyes, oh her eyes; the light was gone, every trace of happiness he saw when she grew was gone.

'_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do, and I've hurt myself by hurting you'_

CLU looked at her and their eyes met, he saw tears. He wanted to run to her and kiss her tears away and apologize, but she walked off stage, before he could get the chance.

"CLU right on time, she's ready for you," Castor spoke as he led him to the back. Castor walked him up to a door, "if something isn't good for you, do anything you want." CLU just looked at him, opened the door and closed it behind him, he was staring at the door from inside the room.

"You never change do you," a broken hearted sob spoke.

"Excuse me?" CLU asked back as he turned and saw the back of a woman with her face looking at the wall.

"Out of everyone on the grid, it had to be you," CLU walked towards her and he heard soft crying, "I did it so we could be happy."

CLU then knew and moved the woman's head so he could see her face,

"Carolyn." Carolyn got up to her knees as the sheet that was protecting her body from the bruises being seen fell,

"Of course it's me! User Carolyn forced to have sex with programs... one raped me and that was the start of it!"

"I don't believe you!"

Carolyn then pushed him to the wall,

"You don't! Just look at me!" Carolyn screamed. CLU looked at the bare skin and saw all colors of bruises, "look at me," she whispered as she fell to the floor at his feet. CLU looked at the mass before him, this wasn't Carolyn. No... it was, he wasn't there to make her strong, he wasn't there to love her when nobody else did; they broke her inside. CLU became angry once again, they broke what was his. He stepped out of the room. "CLU! No CLU wait," Carolyn pleaded for him but he didn't hear her; he was looking for Castor. When Carolyn knew he didn't hear her, she started to panic.

"And why did he leave?" Carolyn froze, it was Castor, "you would think he would—" Castor smacked her in the face making her cry out and hit the wall; Castor had more strength then anybody knew, "fuck you senseless," Castor then kicked her. "But he left you again," he then smiled as he picked her up by the throat making the air leave her body, "how does it feel?"

"Probably just like this," a voice behind him spoke as a fist collided with Castor's jaw. Castor looked up and saw CLU as he kicked him. While the men fought, Carolyn woke up and saw the fight, as she saw CLU beat Castor up sadness filled her. Both men didn't even know that Carolyn was awake and that she had ran out of the room up to the roof of the club. Once she left, CLU noticed there was one body not in the room and dropped Castor. Once CLU found her, she was on the edge of the club she tried stopping her, but her voice stopped him,

"Don't you even dare!"

"Carolyn don't," CLU shouted, he knew the fall would kill her but what he didn't know is that 'Core' was down there.

Core is everything, higher than CLU and higher than Kevin, but Carolyn? Core had things planned for Carolyn, she knew Core would help her, she wanted everything back to the way it was, so she had to meet him face to face. Carolyn then turned around to face CLU, "My weakness caused you pain CLU. I'm sorry, I love you," Carolyn said as she fell back throwing herself off the building. CLU ran after her waving his baton in his hand as he also jumped off activating his light jet. But Carolyn was falling too fast, CLU did get to her, but his light jet deactivated. When Carolyn was closer too the ground, the tiles lit glowing white and Carolyn disappeared right into them. When CLU hit the glowing tiles it cushioned his fall; he knew Core had interfered. Carolyn had talked about a sprite named Fate when she was younger and explained who it was and CLU made the comparison that Core was a grid version of Fate. He stopped everything and made other things happen in its place and CLU was determined to get her back.

/TLSTEH\\

Carolyn was floating in midair when she awoke, she woke with a start looking around and saw Core; who Carolyn had only met once but she didn't know that.

"Hello child," Core spoke, Core got closer to her laying a hand on her, "you'll do my biding to help my grid, I give you two others on whom you will know it's them just by looking at them. But the plan will go into motion when the Son of Flynn makes his appearance," he paused for a moment as he looked at her, "everything will fall apart, the grid will be in more chaos, but you," Core pointed to her heart, "this is your biggest tool, this will stop him and make him see his wrongs. Once that happens, I will come to you and make everything right. Bring programs that were once lost back," Core then paused again thinking about what he had just said, "but not the ISO's, CLU did right by getting rid of them, but not for the reason he said, they just weren't needed, not even complete, well only one," he looked at her again, "you'll meet her later. They took up too much of my memory space, you know that every program must have a purpose, they had none making my memory space smaller and smaller; they will not come back," Core then finished as a mark on his hand glowed and he touched her left shoulder, "Time is fast, Time is slow. Fate is nice, Fate is mean. Love can grow and Love can die. You and only You controls all." Carolyn was then taken back, seeing everything that she had done disappear.

**/Tron Legacy: Stronger Than Even Him\\**

**Dolphin0150: wow very, very long! One of my longest yet! Ok soon I will be posting little outtakes from this story that I wrote but then changed because I wanted the story to go the other way, I just went over two so far and one of them I really liked but if I stuck it in here I would be on writer's block… well see you next time!**

**/End of Line\\**


	6. I Love You

**CH 6**

**Dolphin0150: Hey everyone! New chapter! This one might sound like it has breaks in it, that is because there are a ton of outtakes in this chapter, this is also the chapter where the movie comes in so if you have yet to watch it…I don't know why you would be reading any Tron fan fictions if you haven't! but here's the next chapter! I don't own anything but the plot and Carolyn.**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**What the Hell by Avril Lavigne**

**/Tron Legacy: Stronger Than Even Him\\**

_Last Time:_

_Core then finished as a mark on his hand glowed and he touched her left shoulder, "Time is fast, Time is slow. Fate is nice, Fate is mean. Love can grow and Love can die. You and only You controls all." Carolyn was then taken back, seeing everything that she did disappeared._

Then in a flash, Carolyn saw the 22 years go backwards; everything going back to that night where everything went wrong. "Carolyn," CLU asked as his face was next to hers.

"Huh what? Sorry zoned out," Carolyn said as she turned her head.

CLU leaned back, "I said that I still need to work and it's going to be noisy, can you—"

Carolyn turned around in his arms that CLU wrapped around her and pressed a finger to his lips, "nope."

CLU gave her a small glare, "No? I haven't even asked, or do you remember it?"

Carolyn shook her head, "No matter, I'm not leaving." CLU opened his mouth to say something but Carolyn stopped him by leaning up to him and kissed him on the lips. When Carolyn pulls away CLU just stood there, when he blinked he tried to pull Carolyn back, but she dodged him, "if you want another one you have to catch me."

Carolyn then ran out of the room laughing and CLU followed her, when she got to the hanger Carolyn literally jumped out of the ship landing on the ground like it was nothing. When Carolyn stood and looked up, she saw CLU staring at her; he then took out his baton and jumped after her making his light jet show up. Carolyn then started running again and made her lights go out so she would blend in with everything. CLU then sighed as he got lower to the ground when Carolyn's light went off and still followed her. Carolyn then walked into the elevator to the End of Line Club while CLU jumped in before the door closed. CLU smirked at Carolyn since she had nowhere to go and slowly pushed her to the wall, but CLU wasn't fast enough for the elevator. When CLU was about to kiss her back the doors opened and Carolyn ran out jumping on stage finishing the song that she's been singing all this time, 'What the Hell by Avril Lavigne.' She then fell into the crowd and landed next to CLU still singing, "la, la, la, la, la, la, la," kissing him again. The crowd in the club cheered, as the twins then played their own music all while CLU wrapped his arms around Carolyn keeping her close never letting her go. He never thought of asking even when Carolyn showed so many signs, it made him feel so dumb.

CLU took Carolyn back to the ship that followed the both of them at Jarvis' expense. But as CLU led Carolyn into his room Gem came. CLU told her to leave, but Carolyn came out before he could, "Miss. Gem! It's good to see you again, how are you?"

Gem stared at Carolyn amazed that she grew so much since the last time she saw her; she was only five, "I'm doing fine Carolyn."

Carolyn yawned, "Good to hear that, well we must get to bed."

Gem looked at CLU, "didn't you call me?"

CLU just stood there as Carolyn laughed, "well no matter if he did or not, he no longer needs your pleasure," she said as she then walked up to her and whisper to her, "but if you really want some fun maybe you can talk to Castor."

Gem was shocked that she even said it even though she is 32 and shrieked, "I will not be talked to like that."

"Oh but you are! I hear and know everything that goes on in this place now," she then paused thinking to herself, "maybe the armory will best suit your needs," Carolyn said as she clapped once and her lights pulsed. Then out of nowhere two guards grabbed her and took her away.

CLU softly pushed Carolyn onto the bed and crawled up to her hovered his body over hers, "how long?" CLU then dropped his head to the crook of Carolyn's neck sucking lightly on it.

Carolyn's hands quickly went to CLU's hair as the both got tangled in his hair, "for as long as I can remember." CLU moved his lips to Carolyn's lips, they both kissed till both had to breathe. Carolyn nuzzled CLU's neck as CLU held her tighter as he fell next to her. He pulled her closer as she sighed and relaxed against him. CLU looked down at her and saw she fell asleep. _'another night then,' _CLU thought.

CLU then took the covers and covered the both of them, while CLU held her as she slept. As Carolyn slept a pair of blue eyes and a soft purr come out; CLU looked around and saw the eyes, "Nakomis," CLU said softly, "come here girl." CLU then saw the large Bengal tiger jump on the bed and carefully walk near him. When CLU saw her he saw the black and white lines fight for space with the black over powering the white. Nakomis growled to the left as two yellow eyes were seen by CLU.

"Carrie," the eyes hissed. Carolyn then turned a little and Nakomis' growls grew in volume, "you inferior cat."

"Who's there," CLU asked.

The eyes turned and stared at CLU, "ask Carrie, she hid long enough…" spoke the voice as it and the eyes faded away. Once it left CLU noticed that Nakomis' colors stopped moving but the black still overpowered the white.

The night was quite as CLU then fell asleep still holding Carolyn. When Carolyn woke CLU was up for a good hour staring at her, "I fell asleep didn't I?"

CLU's eyes soften as he leaned in to kiss her, "you did, did I mind? No." CLU trailed his tongue down her neck on her shoulder circuits, then down the curves showing off her breast. Carolyn arched in the feeling; CLU moved his hand to have his fingers inside of her neck guard and pulled down all the way making the suit derez onto the bed. CLU smiled at her as his mouth then went straight to one of her mounds and took the erect nipple in his mouth while taking the other in his hand. Carolyn moaned loudly as CLU bit her nipple; she then felt his smirk against her breast, but then released her breast as he then went to the other one and gave it the same treatment, while CLU gave her the pleasure Carolyn's lights glowed brighter and brighter with every bite and tug he gave to her breasts. When CLU released her breasts Carolyn sighed at him and weaved her hand though his hair, "You're mean…"

"How so my dear," CLU asked as he went back up to her face to kiss her lips as his hands went down farther. His fingers went into Carolyn's folds and she moaned in the kiss. CLU then trailed his tongue down her body letting it go into her belly button; CLU really didn't know what this part of her it was for, but when he heard Carolyn moan he knew it felt really good for her. CLU continued down till he was to her center, but he licked the inside of her thighs and Carolyn shivered in the feeling. CLU then slowly licked Carolyn's folds making her bucked her hips into CLU's face. CLU laughed softly as he moved his arm to her waist and pushed it down into the bed keeping it there. CLU then pressed his tongue deeper into her and Carolyn moaned in the feeling CLU was giving her, she even almost screamed when CLU bit in the bundle of nerves that was down there, but Carolyn held it back; not before her hands launched their way into his hair pushing him deeper when she felt the pleasure. CLU then had his other hand come back to her fold but the fingers were rubbing the bundle of nerves while his tongue was fucking her. As CLU's tongue went faster Carolyn felt deep in her stomach a coiling feeling, "CLU…," Carolyn moaned. But CLU then switched and he had two fingers fucking her as his tongue sent Carolyn farther into a daze. When CLU added three fingers; Carolyn screamed in pleasure as the coiling feeling got tighter, her noises got louder, and CLU went faster. Just as Carolyn was at her breaking point CLU backed away.

"Now you're really mean," Carolyn shouted at him as she squirmed from the loss of pleasure. CLU just looked at her has he then teared away his own suit and Carolyn saw 'it' and became red.

CLU saw this, he went down to her face, "relax my dear," CLU said as he kissed her again.

"But how is that going to fit?" CLU just smiled at her as he went away from her face,

"Trust me, relax, and breathe; and Carolyn?"

Carolyn looked at him while he held a face of sorrow, "what?"

"Remember that promise I made to you when you were young?"

"The one about you never hurting me?"

"Yes," CLU then positioned himself, "sorry Carolyn but I have to break it this once and I will never hurt you again." Carolyn's eyes went wide as he slowly went in and Carolyn felt herself being teared from the inside but then he stopped and got closer to her face, "I love you my dear, remember just this once," and with that CLU kissed her as he broke through Carolyn's barrier and Carolyn clawed at CLU's back at the pain as tears fell from her eyes. Once CLU felt that Carolyn was done scratching at his back CLU lifted his upper torso and not his hips, CLU saw the tears running down her eyes and kissed them away, "Carolyn I'm sorry, I know it hurts but it will get better I promise you that baby, I promise." CLU then kissed her again as he then slowly moved his hips and Carolyn grabbed CLU's arms that were on both sides of her. CLU looked down at her as he saw her eyes closed and her mouth in the shape of an 'O', CLU smiled as he picked up the pace and Carolyn started to moan in response to CLU pace. As CLU and Carolyn dance their dance CLU's control was breaking as he made love to Carolyn whom if you asked him would say that it was a very tight pussy. CLU pace was slowly picking up and Carolyn moaned louder still having her eyes closed.

"CLU…CLU I'm so close," Carolyn moaned as she opened her eyes and then moved her hands to be wrapped around CLU's neck pulling her flush to him. CLU looked next to him and saw Carolyn's face in the crook of his neck.

CLU felt her breast bounce on his chest and CLU went even faster as CLU even began to moan, "Carolyn just a little farther, baby that's it." Within a few more frantic trusts later Carolyn screamed out CLU's name while CLU screamed out her name and CLU came inside Carolyn and both their lights got brighter. Carolyn looked at CLU whom collapsed onto Carolyn, but didn't feel him falling on her when it happened. CLU then looked at her as he then moved to him side but moved Carolyn with him keeping himself inside her for now as he then kissed her.

Carolyn sighed as she looked at CLU and kissed him with all the love she held for him, "I don't want to leave…"

CLU smiled at her, "who says we have to?"

**/TLSTEH\\**

CLU led Carolyn to the couch they had, both were in imperial robes, and Carolyn was now sporting a lovely circuit color of orange, just like CLU. It was a disk war then CLU was thinking about a light cycle race afterwards. It's been 20 cycles since the first time CLU and Carolyn had sex together. Carolyn worried because halfway into the seventh cycle she started getting sick which made CLU watch over her more; if CLU went somewhere he made sure she went with him. CLU sat down and had Carolyn sit between his legs leaning her back against his chest, both has pitch back helmets on to complete the ruler look. As the war started Carolyn looked at all the players, Carolyn knew something was going to happen. As it continued combant 3 escaped and fell into the final round against Rinzler.

'_The son of Flynn…"_ Carolyn heard Core speak in her mind, _'Everything starts now…'_ Carolyn felt CLU reach behind himself for the two gravity balls and spun them clockwise. When Rinzler knocked down the son of Flynn CLU spun the balls counterclockwise then the arena's gravity flipped; crashing the son of Flynn down…well up. Rinzler then attacked him again getting him on the arm and the Son of Flynn grabbed it. "Blood," Carolyn whispered.

CLU stopped spinning the balls which made the son of Flynn fall, "What?" There was then booing as CLU and Carolyn looked out and saw Rinzler pull up the Son of Flynn, Carolyn slowly stood as she got closer to the window, "Identify yourself program."

"I'm not a program," he said as there was more booing.

CLU stood going next to Carolyn, "Identify," his deep voice rang.

"My name is Sam Flynn."

The whole arena fell into silence, "bring him to me," CLU said as he walked out and helped Carolyn walk out also. When they got to the back of the ship CLU turned to her, "how do you feel sweet pea?"

Carolyn smiled when he called her by one of her nicknames, "I'm doing well still."

"Let go of me," Sam said getting an attitude, "freak," he mumbled when he was released; CLU turned to him still wearing his helmet, only Carolyn took hers off. "And who are you," CLU walked forwards while Carolyn stayed where she was, as CLU walked towards Sam his helmet derezzed. Once Sam saw CLU's face his eyes widened, "Dad."

"Sam, look at you, look at the size of you. How did you get in here?"

"I got your message."

"So it's just you?"

"Yeah, you look the same."

"Lots happened Sam, disk," Rinzler then took Sam's disk off his back and handed it to CLU. CLU then looks it and watched the events show from earlier that night, "Got it," he then tossed it back to Rinzler, "I expected more."

"So you were trapped here."

"That's right."

"And you're in charge."

"Right again two for two."

"So can we just go home now?"

"Not in the cards, not for you."

"That's some way to treat your son."

CLU turned back facing Sam, "Oh that," he then walked towards him, "I'm not your father Sam, but I'm very, very happy to see you."

"CLU…" Sam said as he was dragged away, "What did you do to him!"

"Same thing I'm going to do to you, User," CLU said with coldness in his voice; he then faced Carolyn, "I can't have you with me while racing," CLU spoke as kindness came back. CLU then walked towards her and claimed her mouth. Carolyn moaned as she wrapped her arms around him.

"He looks like his mom."

CLU looked at her, "ok my dear," CLU then led Carolyn away. Carolyn walked out into seating area, she was still in her imperial robes and saw most of the programs bow their heads towards her. But there was a group of programs whom didn't bow and Carolyn knew they were Flynn supporters.

"Oh look at this guys, its Carolyn. Some weird name for a program," they all laughed, "you think you can fool us but we know, we all know."

Carolyn turned at them, "and you know what? If you knew my past you would understand," Carolyn then started walking away but was then grabbed by the wrist and pulled back. Carolyn's lights then turned black as she turned quickly to punch the program that lead the teasing and mockery; when Carolyn's fist crashed into the program the program derezzed on the spot; she then looked towards the others and saw they weren't there anymore. Booing filled the arena a Carolyn turned to see a light runner come between CLU and Sam making CLU get thrown from his cycle. Carolyn then appeared right next to CLU as he looked up to see her caring face. Rinzler was then sent after the runner as Carolyn helped CLU back to the ship. Once on Carolyn led CLU to their room and helped CLU to his bed then went to pour him some energy for him.

Carolyn then climbed into the bed with him and handed him the cup, CLU laughed, "Carolyn I'm fine."

As CLU drank the energy she got for him Carolyn laid her head on his chest, "I'm sure you are, but you always took such great care of me," Carolyn said as she traced the yellow lines in his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"What nothing's wrong," Carolyn said way too fast for it to be true.

"Carolyn…don't lie to me."

Carolyn sighed as her robe and suit derezzed, "I feel strange." Strange was just what it was, CLU saw that her major circuits still glowed orange but the minor ones were glowing she gotten over the years shes been here were a very bright pink.

He then noticed Carolyn's stomach, it was bigger CLU reached out and placed his hands on it making Carolyn hum softly, "is this…"

Carolyn placed her hands on top of his, "Yes, I figured it out about 10 cycles ago." CLU looked up into her eyes and saw them darken with what he hasn't seen her do in cycles, she wanted him again. CLU then sat his empty glass aside to hover over Carolyn. Once CLU did hover over her he noticed Carolyn's lights go from orange to a dull pink color. CLU lowered his head and kissed Carolyn on the lips making her wrap her hands around CLU neck pulling him flush to her.

CLU's suit then derezzed and Carolyn moved herself back to the bed as CLU entered her with one swift thrust making Carolyn moan loudly in delight and pleasure, "it's been too long Carolyn," CLU said as he started a slow pace.

Carolyn moaned again making CLU pick up his pace; Carolyn knew her new limits now that she was pregnant and knew if she voiced them CLU would understand. Once CLU got to their normal pace Carolyn felt pain from the strength of each thrust CLU gave, "CLU! CLU gentle," CLU looked down at her and saw the pain of her face.

CLU slowed his pace as he then went to her face and kissed her lips, "I'm sorry baby, you said you liked it rough and—" CLU started to say but Carolyn placed a finger on his lips as both continued.

"CLU I do but not in the state I'm in…" Carolyn said as she ended it in a moan as CLU hit her sweet spot; both stayed at that pace till both came.

"Feel better," CLU asked after he came back down from his high and his colors went back from pink to orange.

Carolyn nestled closer to CLU, "yes very much so CLU," she then kissed him, "I love you."

CLU wrapped her in his arms, "love you too baby." Carolyn then closed her eyes and CLU knew that she was tired after their love making so CLU slowly left the bed. Once his feet were on the floor his suit came back and he quietly left the room.

"Sir we found Flynn's cycle; we traced it to its point of origin," Jarvis spoke a few hours later to CLU.

CLU slapped his hand on his shoulder and shook it as he stood to wake Carolyn from her nap. "Carolyn, wake up my dear," CLU spoke once they started moving towards Flynn's hideaway.

Carolyn opened her eyes and slowly got up, "What's going on?"

"We found Flynn's hideout," CLU then wrapped one arm around her shoulder; "I would like you to come with me." Carolyn nodded and stood allowing CLU to lead her out of the room. Once they got inside of the hideout they found nobody to be there. CLU, Jarvis, and Carolyn then walked around while Rinzler and two black guards stood there waiting for orders.

'_Carolyn…'_ a voice whispered, Carolyn looked around at everyone but nobody said anything to her. _'Carolyn…'_ the voice spoke but was louder this time and Carolyn heard that it was coming from a hallway. _'Carolyn...' _Carolyn followed the voice and found a room, _'Carolyn…'_ Carolyn was in a daze, she was into it so much she didn't hear CLU's voice scream, clanking and shattering, his laugh, then his voice speaking to leave. Jarvis said something making CLU shout for her but she was transfixed on what was on the wall in the room; a Celtic Knot metal work. It held all four of the grid colors, orange, red, white, and blue; as Carolyn walked towards it she then saw the colors pulse. Carolyn reached her left hand to touch it; once she touched it; it turned half yellow in the right and white on the left; Carolyn screamed in pain as the white lights went into her left hand and up her arm. Carolyn tore her arm away from the wall and held her left arm as she saw the yellow in her left arm turn white.

CLU then ran into the room and ran straight towards her, "baby what happen?"

Carolyn looked at him and opened her mouth to speak but voices then filled her head, _'help me…it hurts…please stop him…light we need light…'_

Carolyn screamed in pain as her hands flew to her head as she screamed into the whole area around CLU and herself, "shut up!" Carolyn took down her hands when the voices disappeared; when Carolyn stood and took one step towards CLU she then felt dizzy and fell right into CLU's arms.

When Carolyn awoke she was in her bed, CLU wasn't there but Core was looking over her, "Your hurting me."

Core turned his back to her, "you should be used to the pain."

Carolyn then stood and ran up to him, "just because you're my sister's program doesn't mean a damn thing!"

Core looked down at her, he was a good two feet taller than her, "true but you're the only one who can save us, even CLU."

"What do you mean?" Core then touched Carolyn and she saw it; CLU and Flynn integrating, Rinzler turning back to Tron but then dying once he went back, and Sam, Quorra, and Carolyn escaping; Carolyn still pregnant with CLU's child, going into grief with losing CLU then losing the child thus ending her life.

"You can change it, I can lend you my will and my user's will allowing you to change it."

Carolyn scoffed, "I don't need your will, and I can already pass my sister's plan no problem."

"But there were problems that arose when you did that wasn't there, your arm for one Carolyn, you need my will also so you will not lose anything you hold dear to you or that your body needs."

Carolyn growled and left the room to go find CLU; once she found him she saw him looking at a disc. CLU looked up when the disk played Carolyn at the piano playing a fast song, "how are you?" Carolyn looked closer and saw hands clap and a small Carolyn turn and beamed.

Angry tears then fell from her eyes, "he…CLU, turn it off."

CLU turned the disc off and put it aside and made Carolyn sit in his lap even though she was heavier from the last time she really sat on his lap, he didn't say anything knowing it might have been from their child growing within Carolyn, "calm down love, everything will get better soon."

**/TLSTEH\\**

**Dolphin0150: so now I remember why most of my stories got their updates over the summer. Just did two chapters in two week but it doesn't look like it since I still have to send my chapters to my beta reader. The next chapter might take some time because I'm nowhere near done writing it. I'm in major writers block, and I already changed it from what it really was to add something that was mentioned earlier on in the story! But I can't get any farther…oh well.**

**/End of Line\\**


End file.
